Without Brakes
by Hot elf
Summary: When James Vega meets Ashley Williams at Shepard's party in the Citadel apartment, sparks fly immediately. As they get to know each other better, they both realize that this could be more than just a quick fling… Written for the 2014 Mass Effect Big Bang. Art by the wonderful CalypsoTea.
1. Sparks

**Without Brakes **

_A/N: This was inspired by James and Ashley flirting at the party in the Citadel DLC. I know that technically Ash shouldn't be at the party if she left to work with Hackett, but I took a little liberty here – because it's much more interesting this way ;)._

**Chapter 1 – Sparks**

"You've got plans for me, Vega?" Williams' voice dropped to a deep, seductive purr, and suddenly James' throat felt far too tight.

The way she was looking at him, eyes narrowed, her teeth worrying ever so slightly at those full lips, was enough to give him positively indecent ideas. But, in all honesty, James had been star struck the moment she'd walked into the apartment. Which was strange, considering he was used to the company of Commander Shepard, first human Spectre, and Saviour of the Galaxy.

If he was quite honest, he was a little disillusioned with Shepard nowadays. True, watching him in a fight would never get old. And, doubtlessly, the man got things done. Still, if he'd only be a little less… abrasive! During the past few months, Liam Shepard had managed to alienate almost every known species, seriously pissing off the Council and making his own crew constantly question why in the universe they had decided to follow _him_ around.

_She_ was different; not necessarily more genial or less of a tough badass. Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams had worked her way up through the ranks because she was so very obviously officer material. She had defied the taint attached to her family name to become the second human Spectre, pride of the Alliance Navy. She had stood at Shepard's side against Saren and gone to Ilos with him, she had survived near-fatal injuries, and she had shot the traitorous Councilor Udina in cold blood. She had been Shepard's lover, if the tales were true, before he'd discovered his attraction to Miranda Lawson.

She was also, without doubt, one of the hottest babes he'd ever seen. And the skin-tight blue dress she'd chosen for the party showed off her assets to perfection.

He cleared his throat. "Look, I-"

"Oh, I'm looking. Believe me." Had she just _giggled_? "But, I might need to come a little closer to be sure."

For a moment he was at a loss for words. Was she really flirting with _him_, James Vega? Sure, they'd all had a little more to drink than they should have. And who could blame them? For all his faults, Shepard had managed to throw a hell of a party. Williams had matched the guys drink for drink and, with every one of them, the way she was looking at James had become less appraising and more appreciative.

Licking his lips nervously, he leaned back against the wall and glanced around. They were alone in one of the upstairs bedrooms, though he could hear Traynor and Liara giggling right next door. He'd be damned if he could recall how they'd got up here, just the two of them. But, here she stood, right in front of him, and he was drowning in her fresh, flowery scent, transfixed by the look in her pretty brown eyes, and utterly unable to string a sentence together without embarrassing himself.

"Well?" She stepped a little closer, her lips curving up in an ironic smile.

_Dios_, but her body was amazing! Shepard had said more than once that Williams was one hell of a soldier. Right now, James was willing to personally attest to the fact that she was in peak physical condition.

"_Tu con tantas curvas_," he muttered under his breath, recalling the cheesy pickup line he'd used on dozens of girls, back before he'd signed up.

"What?" Williams raised an amused eyebrow. "Say it again."

He blushed. "Nothing."

"Come on!" Her lips settled in a determined line. "That was Spanish, wasn't it?" She moved in even closer, running a teasing finger along his biceps. "Sounds… hot."

He swallowed. "_Tu con tantas curvas_," he repeated, and when he saw her shiver, he added the rest for good measure. "_Y yo sin frenos_."

"What does it mean?" The purr was back, and _Madre_, she was so close to him, he could feel the heat of her skin.

"Nothing in particular." James bit his lip. _Just that you're so hot you make me lose control._

"Say it again." Her lips were forming the words, but all he could think of was how it would feel to kiss them, to touch her smooth skin, to feel her tremble under his hands, and-

"Vega? Ash?" Shepard was standing in the doorway, a frown on his scarred face. "What-"

"We're fine, thanks, Shepard." Williams didn't even bother to turn around.

Shepard's expression darkened even further but, before he could reply, Miranda appeared behind him, placing a calming hand on his sleeve. "Shepard. Sorry to interrupt, but Grunt-"

"What did he do now?" Shepard sighed wearily, but he followed her out of the room without another word.

"Cerberus bitch." It was a mere whisper, but James couldn't help hearing the words.

For a moment, he wondered. Was Williams truly over Shepard? He had no idea what had happened between them, really. She had refused the Commander's offer to come back to the Normandy after Udina's coup, opting to work with Admiral Hackett instead. And yet, Shepard had invited her to the party. Why? He must have realized she'd be upset by seeing him with Miranda. What was this about? Was Williams' flirting just a ploy to get back at her former lover?

But, when she looked up at him again, the interest in her eyes seemed genuine. "Vega. No brakes, eh?"

_Shit_. Obviously her Spanish was quite good enough to understand him.

"Look, it's just a line." He shifted on his feet, but he'd underestimated the effect of his last drink and had to grab her arm to regain his balance.

Touching her bare skin was like an electric shock. For the first time in his life, he understood what people meant by "sparks flying". But, had she-

"Shit, Vega!" Yup. She'd felt it, too. "Shut up and kiss me."

Suddenly, she was in his arms, warm and soft, no barriers left between them, and she felt so incredibly _good_. Her lips opened willingly under his and he kissed her, deep and hard and hungry. She moaned into his mouth, swaying on her feet, but he wasn't sure whether it was from the alcohol or from his touch and, damn it, he _wanted_ to be sure, he _needed_ to be sure!

Breaking the kiss, he pushed her back a little, breathing hard. "Look, Williams, I-" He took a few deep breaths, trying to force his addled brain to clear up. "Let's take this slow, okay?"

She stared at him blankly. "What?"

James cursed under his breath. "What I'm saying is… We both have had a little too much to drink and-"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Incomprehension turned into anger with frightening speed. "You're saying you only kissed me because you're drunk?"

"Shit, no!" He shook his head, trying to find the right words. "That's not what I-" Her contemptuous snort made him flinch. _Great job, pendejo! Real smooth. _She turned to go and desperation made him bold. "I think you're special," he blurted out.

She stopped in her tracks, turning back and tilting her head to listen.

"You're gorgeous and hot and I'd really, really like to kiss you again." He felt the blush rise again, but he forced himself to go on. "Only, next time, I'd like to make sure we both know what we're doing."

Williams took a moment to consider his words, then she nodded slowly. "Whatever. But, Vega…" As she made for the door, she flashed him a smile that was almost predatory. "I _always_ know what I'm doing."

* * *

James' lips were hot on her throat, his massive frame looming over her as he kissed his way downward, muttering endearments in Spanish, his voice husky and breathless. His hands explored her body, mapping every inch of skin, his touch setting her on fire, making her burn. They were both naked, though she couldn't recall when she'd lost her clothes... But, Ashley didn't care, because it felt so _good_. If only that stupid blinding light would stop shining right into her face! She wrinkled her nose, trying to squeeze her eyes even more firmly shut, but to no avail.

James' face became blurry, the pleasant weight of his body disappeared, and the dream drifted away, making room for a murderous, pounding headache.

The light wasn't all that bright, she realized, just a sliver of it through the half open door, but her poor battered head made it seem like a searchlight. She sat up, wincing at the pain when her bra strap cut into her skin. Next to her, the bed was empty, and she was fully dressed. _More's the pity._ Dimly she recalled kissing James last night, practically throwing herself at him. She made a face. He'd been all gentlemanly about it, and she probably ought to be grateful. Or, maybe he just wasn't really into her? She was a few years older than him, after all, and his superior in rank to boot. A lot of men wouldn't appreciate that...

_No._ She pushed her doubts firmly aside. Whatever had made him hesitate last night hadn't been lack of interest. Not with a kiss like that.

She stretched, working the kinks out of her back, then got to her feet and headed to the bathroom to make herself at least a little more presentable. Fortunately, her bag was right where she'd left it last night and, yes, the bottle of pain killers was right where it ought to be. _Good_. Ashley peeled herself out of the dress, then splashed her face liberally with cold water, scrubbing off the remnants of her make-up, before slipping into a comfortable track suit. _Much better._ Quickly, she tied her hair into a ponytail, then made for the stairs.

A tempting smell wafted up from the kitchen: bacon and eggs, and freshly made coffee. She couldn't see Shepard or his Cerberus chick, but Joker was already up, lounging on the sofa and chatting with Cortez. Liara was there, too, typing on her pad with a frown of concentration on her face, looking fresh and rested despite last night's exertions. Ashley snorted softly to herself. _Asari! Looking perfect no matter what_. It wasn't fair.

Vega stood at the counter, fiddling around with a pan. Whatever he was doing there smelled amazing, and she mentally added that to the list of points in his favour. _Can cook, will make breakfast_.

As she skipped down the last step, he turned to face her, smiling contentedly. "Williams. Looking good. Want some _huevos_?"

If he was surprised at the change in her appearance, he didn't let on. His gaze wandered all the way down her body, then up to her face again, so smoothly it felt like a caress, and his smile widened. To her surprise, her heart sped up a little.

Forcing herself to look cool and unfazed, she nodded. "Sure."

She settled down at the counter island with a mug of coffee, watching his broad back as he continued cooking, whistling softly to himself. He wore fatigues and a grey T-shirt that clung tightly to his body. Idly, she watched the play of his muscles under the fabric, mentally tracing the lines of his tattoos up to the point where they disappeared under the shirt, hinting tantalizingly at more. When she looked up, she met Joker's gaze. The pilot's broad grin left no doubt he knew what she'd been thinking but, to her surprise, he kept quiet.

"Here you go." Vega placed a large plate heaped with food right in front of her. "Hope you like it."

He watched as she took the first bite, smiling happily when she made a small noise of contentment.

"Goodness, Vega, that is delicious." She sighed, licking her lips and closing her eyes in bliss.

"Oh yes, it is." He had spoken under his breath, but he was staring at her mouth, and his voice had gone hoarse again.

Ashley felt a blush rising to her cheeks, grateful none of the others had heard his words. "Where did you learn to cook like this?" It seemed a safe topic of conversation.

"My _abuela_ taught me." He winked at her. "She used to say the way to a woman's heart was through her stomach."

She felt a giggle rise to her lips and just about managed to suppress it. "You're making this up."

"Maybe I am." He took the empty plate from her with a flourish. "Anything else I can do for you?"

_You have no idea._ She glanced at her omni-tool and shook her head. "I need to be off. I have a vid con with Admiral Hackett at noon. Say thank you to Shepard from me, will you?"

Just as well. She'd rather not meet Shepard and his blue-eyed bitch this early in the morning. _Severing all ties with Cerberus my foot!_ Though, to be fair, it seemed Lawson was on the run from the Illusive Man herself, which didn't make Ashley like her any more.

James nodded, but there was no missing the disappointment in his eyes. They followed her as she dashed up the stairs to get her bag, then as she said her goodbyes to the old crew and headed for the door.

On the doorstep, she turned around, following a sudden impulse. "Hey, Vega! Any shore leave left?"

His head snapped up. "One more day. We leave tomorrow, at noon. Why?"

She grinned, suddenly feeling as light as a feather. "Meet me at the Arena in the afternoon. Let's see whether you're really N7 material." When he didn't answer straight away, she tilted her head. "Well? You up for it?"

A slow smile spread over his face. "Sure. When?"

"I'll send you a message." She indicated her omni-tool with a quick gesture. "See you."


	2. Fireworks

**Chapter 2 - Fireworks**

Williams was waiting for him at the Armax Arena down in the athletes' area of the combat simulator and, by the time he arrived, she was already kitted up and ready to go. And, _Dios_, she looked good in her armour, all trim and taut and deadly.

"Lieutenant Vega." Her voice was crisp and clear.

James had to resist the urge to snap to attention. "Williams. So, how do we do this?"

She grinned, as if she'd read his mind. "I suggest I go in first and show you how it's done. Then, you can have a go and afterwards we'll compare scores."

"Suits me." He shrugged. "Are we going for Elites?"

"Sure." She raised an eyebrow. "Foot Soldiers are hardly a challenge for N7 personnel, don't you think? What do you fancy? Geth? Or would you like to kick some Cerberus ass?"

James grinned. "Cerberus, of course. Can't hurt to get some practice."

They picked a scenario, nothing too complicated, just the basic Spin Zone.

"I want to see you in action, remember?" She threw him a suggestive glance. "Can't do that if you're hiding behind a rock all the time."

"You can watch me all you want, Williams, when it's my turn." He indicated the doorway to the arena with a tilt of his head. "But, first I want a look."

She departed, her lips set in a firm line. Only minutes later, she showed up in the arena, and the signal announced the first opponents. James looked on with rapt attention as she dispatched wave after wave of attackers. Soon, a small crowd had gathered in the spectator stands. It was rare to see a contestant take on Elite troops all by themselves. All around him there were excited whispers. _Ash Williams. - The Spectre. - I think she's going for Gold today. _Like everyone else, James kept a close eye on her score but, when the last virtual opponent went down, a collective sigh of disappointment went up. _5920 points_. She'd missed winning a Gold Prize by a hair's breadth.

Still, it had been more than impressive. Quickly, he suited up and met her just as she left the changing rooms, but he didn't waste time on more teasing. Once inside the arena, he focussed on the task at hand, facing the incoming enemy troops with grim determination.

It was hard. He'd gone for Elites before, but always with a buddy at his side, never on his own. More than once he had to get creative to escape their crossfire and, at one point, only a strategically placed flash grenade saved his virtual life. Yet, when the signal sounded, he was pretty sure he'd racked up an impressive score. After a brief delay, the number appeared on the screen. _5915 points. _He cursed but, at the same time, he felt a grin rise to his face. _That's a decent score. Nothing to be ashamed of. _

Williams greeted him with a grin of her own. "That was some fine shooting! I've never gotten this close to being beaten."

"Well, I'm honoured." On impulse, he reached for the controls again. "What do you say, Williams? One more together? As a team?"

"By all means." She looked just as flushed and excited as he was. "Give us another scenario, though. The Pain Train."

"Got it." He felt a little tired, but he'd be damned if he was going to pass up this chance to fight at her side.

The Pain Train deserved its name. Phantoms and Nemeses lurked behind every corner, and twice he failed to take out Combat Engineers before they could set up their turrets. They lost valuable time taking out the blasted things. But, then they found a good place to barricade themselves in and Williams pulled out her sniper rifle. At least ten Guardians were coming at them, flanked by Troopers and two Centurions. _Dicey_.

But, to his surprise, Williams laughed out loud. "Okay, Vega. You get rid of the others and leave the tin men to me."

He hesitated for a second, but he trusted her to know what she was doing. While he dispatched the Troopers, she calmly raised her rifle and took aim. It was unbelievable. One by one the Guardians went down, each taken out by an exact headshot straight through the opening in their shields. James had never seen shooting like this. Of course, he did his share, too and, by the time the wave had passed, the kill streak bonuses had added up to a dizzying number. Williams dropped her rifle and got out her shotgun to help him with the last centurion, and then they were done.

The arena's ranks were packed with spectators by now, waiting with bated breath for their score. They both stared up at the column, willing it to come up with the number. And, there it was. _6375 points. A Gold Score. _

Whooping triumphantly, he grabbed Williams by the waist and spun her around once, ignoring her protests. "We did it. Man, that was _some_ fight."

"True." She beamed back at him. "Meet you outside."

They emerged from the changing rooms, freshly showered and flushed with victory.

"Hey, Williams…" James took a deep breath, but she interrupted him.

"Ashley. It's Ashley, or Ash if you want, James." Her hair was still wet, and with her rosy cheeks she looked delectable, as if she'd just-

"Ash." He forced himself to focus. "Let's celebrate. I'd take you out for sushi, but seeing as the restaurant is still being repaired…"

She shook her head. "Not in the mood for sushi anyway. I could do with a nice, juicy steak."

"I'd whip us up a meal in a heartbeat, if I had a proper kitchen." He made a face.

"But, I do." There was a moment's hesitation before she spoke, but then she went on with more assurance. "I have an apartment. Well, technically it's my sister's, but she's gone to stay with our mom." She tilted her head to the side. "What do you say? I provide the kitchen, you make us dinner?"

_Oh yes, I can do that. And after dinner…_ His heart beat faster at the thought. "Sounds like a plan. Let's get going."

* * *

Going shopping together turned out to be far more fun than Ashley had anticipated. While James took his time comparing steaks with a critical eye and selecting spices from the rack, she found a bottle of decent red wine and some lettuce and tomatoes. She wasn't much of a cook, but at least she could make sure their meal contained a few vitamins, too. They kept up their banter all the while, teasing each other with the promise of more until the air between them fairly crackled with tension.

A quick taxi ride later, they stood at the door to her apartment. James was loaded with shopping bags and she was fumbling with the door seal, feeling inexplicably clumsy. Finally, it opened, and they stepped inside.

James glanced around the tiny three-room apartment. "Your sister's place, you said?"

She nodded. "Her name's Sarah. She's been living with my mom, ever since her husband… didn't come back."

"I'm sorry. It must be tough." A brief shadow crossed his face. "It's cosy, you know. I like it here."

Ashley snorted. "Not quite as fancy as Shepard's place, but it should do."

He was right, though. Sarah had made a real effort when she and Tom had moved in, and the apartment, while small, was nicely decorated and felt homey.

She motioned for James to follow her into the kitchen, and he did so without another word, setting to work immediately. After a few minutes, he raised his head, tilted it to the side as if he was deep in thought, and then activated his omni-tool.

"All right if I put some music on?" He smiled at her over the sink where she was busy washing the lettuce.

"Sure." She smiled back tentatively and soon they were both swaying in time to a rhythmic Samba beat.

Ashley had never enjoyed housework but, preparing this simple meal, side by side with him, was the most peaceful and relaxing thing she'd done in a long time. While the steaks were sizzling in the pan, she set the table for two, placed salad and bread on the checkered cloth, and uncorked the wine. They sat down together, raising their glasses for a toast and then tucked in.

It was delicious. Maybe she'd simply worked up a good appetite in the arena, but Ashley honestly couldn't remember ever having enjoyed a meal so much. Her steak was juicy and succulent, just as well-cooked as she liked it, the salad was crispy and fresh, and the wine complemented the food perfectly.

And, of course, there was James, who kept his eyes on her all the time, full of warmth and affection and desire. James in his tight shirt, his freshly-scrubbed skin damp from the heat of the stove, his powerful body deceptively relaxed. Heat gathered in her stomach. There was only one way this night could end.

When they'd finished, he got up and carried the dishes over to the sink, rinsing them with care. She leaned back and stretched in her chair with a long yawn, revelling in the pleasant indolence that came after a good fight and a good meal. Just then, he glanced back over his shoulder and caught her movement.

He swallowed. "Ash. You look amazing."

She was about to protest automatically, pointing out that sweatpants and a ratty shirt were hardly the most attractive outfit on her, but then their eyes met and what she could read in his made her swallow in turn. Pushing back her chair, she jumped to her feet. Moments later, she was behind him, moulding her body against his, drawing a deep groan from him.

"James." She trailed a finger up his back, following the curve of his spine.

The moment she touched the bare skin of his neck, she felt it again. _Sparks_. A rush of feeling, of _want_, of _need_. He moaned again, rocking back against her.

She was done waiting. "Damn it, James, get your hands out of the water and on me. Now!"

He spun around and without bothering to dry off, took hold of her, pulling her close as his lips met hers. This time, they were both sober enough to notice details, even though they'd both had a little wine. She could taste it on his tongue, together with the spices he'd used. Her fingers traced the scars on his face, comparing their texture to the surrounding skin, to the stubble on his cheeks, to the softness of his lips. His arms were tight around her, and he was so warm!

When they pulled apart to gasp for air, she nearly whined at the loss of his mouth. Rubbing herself shamelessly against him, she practically begged for more with her whole body. Hitching her leg up on his waist, he ground back into her, just as eager.

"_Dios_, Ash." He was panting. "Do you want to do this here, in the kitchen?"

"Not really." She kissed him again, clinging to his shoulders. "Bedroom. Next door."

"Aye, ma'am." His cheeky grin couldn't hide the raw need in his voice as he picked her up bodily and carried her over to the door, kicking it open without hesitation.

Seconds later, her back hit the mattress and she wiggled out of her clothes, watching with avid fascination as he chucked off his shirt and pants.

When his briefs came off, she gave a long, slow whistle of appreciation. "Damn it, Vega. You certainly have what it takes to make a girl happy."

"If you say so." He smiled, a little self-consciously. "I swear I'll do my best to please you."

She lay back with a happy sigh as he made good on this promise, slowly and methodically, his hands and lips everywhere on her body until she was ready for him. Not that it took much effort. She'd been wet for him ever since the meal had started, and seeing him naked made her want him even more. It wasn't long before she lost patience and pushed against his shoulder to make him roll over, and then straddled him in a swift move.

"Ash…" There was a tremor in his voice as he took hold of her hips and lifted her carefully. "Okay?" It was the barest whisper, but he waited patiently for her nod before lowering her down on his hard shaft.

He felt good inside her, incredibly good, and it only got better as he pushed deeper and deeper, his hand on her lower back. She closed her eyes and focussed on her other senses, breathing in his scent, listening to his gasps and moans, feeling his skin on hers, the soft glide of his flesh in hers. They started slowly, but they picked up speed soon, both of them too worked up to draw it out.

James let her set the pace for the longest time. Only at the very end, when she was already clenching around him, whining with pleasure, did he take control, holding her tight and thrusting up hard. Through the haze of her own orgasm she heard and felt him come apart, completely and utterly helpless in her arms. It filled her with a heady sense of triumph to see him like this and, at the same time, a warm rush of affection washed all over her. _James. So sweet._

He stayed the whole night. In between the bouts of love-making, they talked; about their families, their beliefs, their past. And then they slept, with James' body curled around her like a massive wall, protecting her from the world and its vagaries. She woke before him and she watched him for a few minutes, enjoying the peaceful look his sleeping face. It was far too early to even think about big words like love, but somehow she didn't think this was just a fling.

When he got ready to leave, after a quick breakfast, she glanced up at him, a question in her eyes. "Well?"

James took a moment to answer. "You know where I'm going and what we're about to face. You know I can't stay. But, if I may…" He inhaled deeply. "I would like to give you a call whenever I'm around, check in with you."

She nodded, unable to speak.

"And maybe, once all this is over, when the Reapers are gone-" He broke off. "I want to believe we have a future then, Ash. I very much want to believe it."

"So do I." She watched him go with a sinking heart, until he turned and flashed her a quick smile.

"I'll be back, Ash. A few Reapers won't stop me. Remember, no brakes."

* * *

_Hugs and thanks to suilven for betaing this for me. This story was written for the Mass Effect Flash Big Bang 2014, and Calypso created a wonderful picture to go with it. Thank you so much!_


End file.
